Punishment In Japan
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After trailing a shipment of guns, the Punisher goes to the land of the Rising sun...to administer total Punishment to five brutal and deadly Yakuza Clans, with help from an ex-Tokyo Police officer! This is my first Punisher Fanfiction so please be nice. Rated M for Punisher Material and please read and review if possible! Also ideas are also welcome!
1. Punisher Goes East Side

Chapter 1: Punisher goes East Side

(Opening A/N: This is going to be my first actual Punisher fanfiction. And I will try to do this in third person style view, after finding some guns issued by a local Yakuza gang, Frank Castle AKA The Punisher goes to the land of the rising sun to dispense total vigilantism. But little does he know, the Yakuza are putting a bounty on Frank's head. And our anti-heroic vigilante has to fight off five Yakuza clans. The Sigumoto clan, the Tanamaki clan, the Hiyamatsu clan, the Giyoyashi clan, and the worst of them all, the Sezomari clan. All five of these Yakuza clans will be brought down by the gaijin vigilante. Rated M for Blood and gore, Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Rape, Nudity, sexual content is TBD. Also I do not own the Punisher, for the comic is properly owned by Marvel comics. Anyway let's get to it!)

 **Tokyo, Japan: late afternoon**

Here in the land of the rising sun, organized crime is on the rise. And the police are always one step behind. But there's one person who's willing to step up, an American who came to Japan with the intent to bring down scumbags who harm the innocent. An innocent school girl was on her way home from school, and there were a bunch of Yakuza laying in wait for her.

*そこねえ、あなたはいくつかの楽しみを探していますか？私たちです*

[Hey there, are you looking for some fun? We are.] One of the Yakuza said in Japanese as he grabbed the girl and was starting to rip the clothes off, she was screaming for help, but there was a single shot from a bolt action sniper rifle.

The bullet whizzed right through the Yakuza's head, and he dropped to the ground dead. The shot came from a Black colored sedan, and out of the car came a man with slick jet black hair, caucasian, late forties early fifties, he wore a black shirt with a white skull on it, he also wore a long black trench coat, black denim jeans, and a pair of combat boots, his name is Frank Castle AKA the Punisher.

*LOWLIFEスカムは、あなたも生きるに値しありません*

[Lowlife scum, you don't even deserve to live!] The Punisher said in Japanese.

The Yakuza members pulled their guns, but the Punisher was quick to the draw pulling a pair of Beretta M9s and squeezing the triggers repeatedly sending a flurry of 9mm bullets through the Japanese thugs killing them with lethal percision as their corpses dropped to the ground like their dead partner. But there was one guy who was still breathing, the Yakuza was breathing heavily and the Punisher wanted answers.

"Who do you work for?" Punisher asked as he placed his boot onto the wounded Yakuza's chest, and using 1/4 of body weight, began to slowly crush the Yakuza's weak chest.

"Go to hell, Punisher." The Yakuza barked, that my friends is an incorrect answer to give a gun toting vigilante.

"Last chance, who do you work for?" Punisher asked as he had the Beretta pointing at the Japanese gangster's skull.

"He works for the Hiyamatsu clan, one of the five most dangerous Yakuza clans in all of Japan." The school girl said with a Japanese accent.

Just then, the Punisher squeezed the trigger on the Beretta, sending a single bullet into the gangster's skull. Blood and brain poured out of the dead man's skull when his lifeless eyes closed.

"You should head home." Punisher said to the girl, she nodded and began to run away.

"Yo Frank, I hate to rain on your parade man. But you got more Yakuza coming your way." A male Japanese accented voice came on the other end of a wireless earpiece.

"Thanks Satoshi, I could always use a bit more target practice." Punisher said, as he went over to the sedan and pulled out an M-60 machine gun along with a China Lake grenade launcher.

Satoshi Wakamine was a former Tokyo police officer who was discharged after his partner was killed, the five Yakuza clans were responsible for the death of not only his partner, but also his beloved wife and daughter. The chairman of the Sugimoto clan had sent some hit men to kill his wife and daughter killed. But when he heard the Punisher was coming to Japan, there's only one thing on the former cop's mind...the five Yakuza clans better be praying to whatever god they believed in. Punisher had the China Lake grenade launcher in his hands, firing a single grenade into a car and causes it to flip and explode.

"Whoa, Castle! Let me know when you're going to use some pyrotechnics, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Satoshi said, and the Punisher swaps the grenade launcher for the machine gun.

"I need you to stay focused on the police, let me know when they're coming. Alright?" Punisher replied, he then squeezed the trigger on the machine gun, and let out some fully automatic hell on his enemies, who were still in their cars and filled with hot lead.

"Frank you might want to make like a tree and leave, the police will be on your position in three minutes." Satoshi informed the vigilante, and the Punisher made a B-line for his car making a crafty escape.

[Three minutes later...]

The police had the whole street taped off, crime analysts were studying who the victims were. Word quickly spread that the Punisher is out for blood.

*我々は、すべての地獄が緩んで破るしようとしているしていない場合我々は、パニッシャーを取得する必要があります。*

[We need to get the Punisher, if we don't then all hell is going to break loose.] The Chief said to the captain, he knew that it was going to be an all out war and the streets of Tokyo are going to be a battleground.

And thus the adventure begins...

(A/N: This is my first actual Punisher fanfiction so please be nice. I would like to see at least one review. so tell me what you think and please be kind, and if I made any typos, I can't make any promises about it. But if you have any ideas, please feel free to share them and I will add it! I'm always looking to make the next chapter better, and to get more fans involved. Until the next chapter, this is the one and only BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Mr. Grimmjaw and BLAKKSTONE for their awesome reivews and I hope to get more reivews let alone some faves and/or follows! So this next part is going to be the aftermath of what just happened! And to answer BLAKKSTONE's question of why the Punisher is speaking Japanese, He's fluent in six different languages and I figured that I could put Japanese under his belt. So anyway, let's get to the next chapter!)

 **Satoshi's apartment: Evening**

Satoshi and Frank were watching the news about the murder of the Yakuza that were planning on raping a high school girl. There were police and Crime scene analysts everywhere studying the whole scene

*我々はNakufuichi通りで、シーンに住んでここにいます。どこヤクザのメンバーのグループは、一部の人々は自警団のヒットであると考えているものによって殺されました。一つ目の証人は、前方に来て、私たちに自警団がどのようなものかについての説明を行いました。*

[We're here live on scene, at Nakufuichi street. Where a group of Yakuza members were killed by what some people believe is a vigilante hit. One eyewitness came forward and gave us a description of what the vigilante looks like.]

Just then, a sketch of the Punisher appeared. Now, it seems that the Punisher is wanted by the police.

* 警察は、彼らが今お勧めする"パニッシャー"として知られているアメリカの自警団である知っている何のために狩りになりました、この人は武装し、大変危険です。あなたは彼が表示された場合。あなたの地方当局に報告してください。*

[The police are now on the hunt for what they know is an American vigilante known as "The Punisher" Now be advised, this man is armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him. Please report to your local authority.]

Satoshi turned the TV off and he knew that frank has made himself known here in Tokyo. Frank got off the couch and headed over to the fridge to get some beer.

 **Meanwhile at the Kyoshura building...**

The five chairmen of the Yakuza clans were all gathered for a secret meeting of some kind. The five Chairmen are Kazuma Sigumoto, Noiroko Tanamaki, Hiruzen Hiyamatsu, Aikano Giyoyashi, and last but not least, Ishinora Sezomari. All of them were potential targets for the Punisher, but they were as powerful as the clans that they lead.

*私の一族のメンバーの一部は、パニッシャーによって殺された、と今パニッシャーは警察に狩りをされていることを言葉があります。*

[Some of my clan members were killed by the Punisher, and now there's word that the Punisher is being hunted by the police.] Hiyamatsu said as he slammed a fist against the table.

*平松さん、私はあなたが沈静化する必要があります。また、のは私たちにパニッシャーの頭を持って最初の人のための単語を出...5000万円を入れてみましょう。プラス自警団を支援されている人のためのさらに50百万円となりました。*

[Hiyamatsu-San, I need you to calm down. Besides, let's put the word out...50 million Yen for the first man to bring us the head of the Punisher. Plus an additional 50 million for anyone who is aiding the vigilante.] Sigumoto said, for anyone who's not good at math, that's 100 million Yen which is about $1 Million.

 **Three Days Ago in New York...**

There was supposed to be a shipment of contraband firearms coming in from Japan, and the Punisher was the first on the scene first. He looked through a pair of binoculars. Just then an Irish-American agent of SHIELD shows up behind the vigilante armed with a semi-automatic Glock 17 handgun.

"I know what you're planning Castle, and we of SHIELD are here for the same thing. And I can't let you interfere." The agent said with a heavy Irish accent.

Just then, a cargo ship with armed Japanese gangsters on it came into the port. Punisher ignored the Irish accented SHIELD agent, and using a crossbow with a wire attachment, fires it at one guy armed with an MP5K German sub machine gun and had the bolt go through his skull then, the Punisher went down the zipline armed with a Skropion sub machine gun. Then the SHIELD agent followed him as well. Now it was up to two of these men to find out where the guns came from and who's behind all of this.

"Forgot to introduce myself, I'm special agent Murdock. But I do warn you Castle, I didn't come alone...Black Widow's here with me as well." Agent Murdock said, just then the two men were greeted by the red haired Russian SHIELD agent.

"It's been a while Castle, I know you're here to distribute punishment to these low lifes. But you do know these guys are connected to the five most powerful Yakuza clans in Japan." Agent Romanov informed the vigilante.

So the three heroes all got to three different vantage points, Punisher had a bolt action M-700 sniper rifle, Black Widow was armed with a Dragunov SVD, and Murdock was .50 caliber anti-tank rifle. Just then, two men both of Japanese descent have appeared with two briefcases one containing some kind of chemical agent used for bio-chemical war. With that, you can choke off all of New York and kill innocent people. But, as long as the Punisher was still breathing...he wasn't going to let some international crime syndicate kill innocent people on his watch. So he had the first Yakuza member in his sight and squeezes the trigger on the rifle sending a single bullet through the first gangster's head as blood and brain matter escape the exit wound along with the bullet that was fired, then he pulls back the bolt and pushes it forward for a fresh bullet. He then takes another shot, but this time...the bullet went through his neck and severed the jugular vein along with the corroded artery. After the two men were killed, this but only is...if there were only two men, where are the bodyguards? And the answer was, they had the boat surrounded.

"We've got you you surrounded, Punisher. If you surrender now, then might show you mercy." One Yakuza said with a bullhorn, now these guys might have the upperhand on the vigilante and the two SHIELD agents...but they have enough experience to take on a small army.

One Yakuza shot at the Punisher and clipped his Kevlar but it didn't even phase him. He returned fire with his Beretta M9s and killed the attacker. And SHIELD has sent backup, along with director Fury. The SHIELD agents then engaged the Yakuza members without a bead of sweat.

"We need you guys to go to Japan so we can find out where the guns along with the bio-chemical material." Fury said as he joined the three heroes, he then took the briefcase with the bio-chemical weapon in it.

"If anyone's going to Japan, it's going to be me. I'm going to be the one to punish the Yakuza clans." The Punisher said, as he gathered some of the contraband guns and walked off.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, for starters...BLAKKSTONE, I know that five Yakuza clans might be too much, but I got two words for ya, "BABY STEPS." Rome wasn't built in a day nor was it destroyed in a day either. So here's what I'm going to do, focus on one clan at a time. So I'm going to set up a poll on which clan should be punished first. So drop a review, drop a fave, drop a follow, drop something besides a hateful bomb! Still can't make promises about spelling, and I'll be sure to add some more violence in my next chapter. Until then...this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Skull And Moon

Chapter 3: Skull and Moon

(Opening A/N: I gotta make a small confession before I begin, I was in kind of a pinch and used Google Translate to have some to the saying written in Japanese and I really wanted to have the authenticity of the characters speaking in the language, Plus, if anyone wants to add an OC to this story please feel free to PM me the Name, Birthdate, eye color, hair color/style, background, and a Bio of your OC along with choices for weapons like a primary weapon and a sidearm. And another thing...here's a little info on my OC Satoshi, he was a former member of the Tokyo Police and he had a wife and daughter until some Yakuza hit man had a contract placed on them, this all happened when Satoshi was on the graveyard shift. But I'll cover it when I start the chapter, so let's get started.)

[Three years ago...]

Satoshi and his partner Shinsuke were out on a call about a disturbance which lead to an all out murder. Little did they know, that the call came from Satoshi's house. Satoshi signalled his partner to stay put, and he went inside to see what was going on. He pulls out his standard police issue .38 with the intent to kill if someone harmed his wife, he began to head to his house and began to open the door and he stepped on some broken glass, but it turns out that it was just fragments of a broken light bulb. The lights were shot out and it turns out the place was completely dark. Satoshi then pulls out his flashlight and turns it on.

"Hello, Sayuka? Harumi? Is anyone here?" Satoshi asked, but there was no response.

Sayuka and Harumi are the names of his wife and six year old daughter. There was no response when he called the girl's names, so he kept walking deeper into the house when he flashed his light on a body, it was his wife. She had a bullet placed through her head, she also suffered bruises on her face from the shooter punching her. Satoshi felt sickened when he found his wife beaten and murdered.

(Where's Harumi? She has to be here somewhere…) Satoshi thought, so he headed for her room and when he got there, he came across a horrid scene.

She was naked and hanging from the ceiling with a powerstrip used as a noose. She too also had a bullet placed her head as well. Tears or sadness and anger welled up in the father's eyes as he knew that the ones he loved, were killed in cold blood.

"This is officer Satoshi Wakamine, we need a coroner down here at the scene. Two bodies needing to be picked up." Satoshi informed, he knew that losing a wife and kid was a really bad feeling.

He then saw an image on a wall that was painted in red, he flashed his light on it and the images were that of a crescent moon and the skull that was used by the anti-heroic vigilante "The Punisher." He also was studying a lot about Frank "Castle" Castiglione AKA The Punisher as well, former U.S. Marine, fought in Vietnam, had a wife, Maria, daughter, Lisa, and a son Frank Jr. Those three were killed in Central Park in New York when they witnessed a Mafia murder at a summer picnic. Maria died on the operating table after taking a bullet to the chest, Lisa took a bullet through the stomach and she dropped to the ground dead as well. And Frank Jr, he had his mouth open at the wrong time and a bullet through his mouth then came out through the back of his neck killing him. Now Satoshi could feel Castle's pain of losing a family. He wanted revenge on the people that made his life a living hell. When the police along with the coroner arrived, Satoshi informs the chief that one of the clans is calling out Castle.

"Someone's calling the Gaijin vigilante? This would mean more paperwork for us, Wakamine, I'm taking you off the case effective immediately." The Chief said, and this just ticked off Satoshi.

"Sir, my wife and daughter were murdered, and all you're going to do is just simply sweep this under the rug?!" Satoshi asked infuriated that the killer of the two girls in his life were murdered and he is still eluding justice.

"Look Wakamine, we don't need you becoming some rogue cop hell bent on distributing bloody justice like some Japanese Punisher. So for right now, you're off the case." The chief said, he knew that the only thing he needed to do was to find out who murdered Sayuka and Harumi.

[Tokyo Harbor, Two nights later…]

Word was that a major shipment of guns were coming into the Tokyo harbor, but it also contained a vigilante from America. Satoshi was armed with a Heckler and Koch MP5K German submachine gun and HK USP .45 Handgun, he too wanted justice for the lives that were taken from him. It turns out that there were two clans there at the docks, the Giyoyashi and the Hiyamastu clans. The crates were being unloaded and one crate was already broken and it turns out that someone was on the ship. Satoshi had one Yakuza in his sights, but there was a knife that connected with the Japanese gangster and he hit the deck dead. Satoshi then goes up to the corpse and when he flips him over, that's when the Punisher made his presence known to the cop.

"You're not one of them are you?" Castle asked, and Satoshi shook his head luckily he knew English just as good as Castle does.

"Actually, I'm a former cop looking to find the ones who were responsible for the murder of my wife and daughter." Satoshi said, Castle knew that the former cop had potential and he could surely use an ally for the job.

"Tell you what, you take the back side of the ship, I'll take the front. Let me know when you're finished." Castle said as he handed Satoshi a wireless earpiece so he can stay in touch with the American vigilante.

Satoshi then put the earpiece into his right ear, and he found a SPAS-12 shotgun that was screaming "Use me," so Satoshi picks up the shotgun and found that it was carrying incendiary shells. This just put a smile on Satoshi's face when he knew that he was going to avenge the girls that he lost.

'Tonight, I'm going to avenge you, even if it has to be by the hands of the Punisher.' Satoshi whispered to himself, and Castle on the other hand had slipped a garotte around the neck of one Yakuza who was guarding the shipment and placing his knee onto the gangster's back, the Yakuza member died from blood loss along with asphyxiation. The Punisher then pulls out his dual Beretta M9s and began to shoot some more guards placing bullets into the guards as well. The trajectory of the shots were well placed into the chest since the Yakuza members weren't wearing any Kevlar or any body armor for that matter.

"How ya holding up?" Castle asked into the earpiece, and Satoshi was making some small moves for that matter, he hid himself behind a metal container when a patrolling guard came his way, he aims the shotgun at the guy's chest and squeezes the trigger.

The guard then began to burn alive since he was set on fire with an incendiary shotgun shell.

"Doing fine, Castle. In fact, I'm getting warmed up." Satoshi said, he then grabbed one Yakuza member and twisted his neck breaking it like a twig.

When another Yakuza member saw the former cop he aimed his AK-47 right at Satoshi but the former cop had the first Yakuza corpse and used it as a shield. Satoshi then pulls out a switchblade and slices the shooter's neck clean open. The Yakuza shooter began to choke on blood when he died. Satoshi then pulls out three things, his .38 revolver, his badge, and a letter reading in Japanese [Letter Of Resignation.] He then swaps to the MP5K and waits for the enemy to draw close before letting the bullets fly. As soon as six Yakuza members drew close to Satoshi's position, Satoshi waited for the right time to get them all.

[One of them is right over here.] One Yakuza member said in Japanese, and Satoshi gently squeezed the trigger on the submachine gun killing all six Yakuza guards. As soon as the ship was secured, both Frank and Satoshi began to place plastic explosives on the ship sending a message to the five clans that they will face punishment as well. Frank set at least eight charges of C4 onto some weapons crates. Satoshi did the same thing, but there was something that caught Satoshi's eye, these guns were being manufactured in Russia in fact the crates are all written in Russian. Maybe this would piss off the arms dealer as well, so he wrote down the name of the dealer and would find out who it is that's manufacturing these guns.

"I'm finished on this end, how are you coming along?" Frank asked, Satoshi was just finishing up by placing the final block of C4 and setting the timer for 15 minutes.

"Just finishing up, and it turns out that the guns are coming from a Russian supplier, it might take me some time to figure this out though." Satoshi stated and as soon as the charges are set they both disappeared before the cops showed up, and as soon as they did, the ship along with all of the guns blew up when the timers hit 0.

[Present day at Frank and Satoshi's hideout…]

Satoshi was looking up the name of the arms dealer that's been doing business with the Yakuza and it turns out that there's one man who's been doing that. Nikolai Storgetzka. A Russian arms dealer that has eluded Castle's grasp twice.

"Hey Frank, got us a name on who's been dealing with the five clans, Nikolai Storgetzka, does that name ring any bells?" Satoshi asked, and this snapped Frank out of whatever train of thought he was in.

"That bastard eluded me twice, I'll be damned if he slips my grasp a third time." Replied Castle, he really wanted to see that guy off so bad!

"Well, you're in luck Castle, it seems that there's going to be a meeting going down tonight. At the Sezomari estate, and here's the thing, taking on five clans is a suicide mission if you ask me, but hear me out, they will face punishment, and we'll need a team to do it. Let me call in some help to deal with all five clans." Satoshi suggested, Frank knew that he just bit off more than he could chew, but having a few extra hands wouldn't hurt, as long as they knew how to handle themselves.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well, sorry for the hiatus you guys, I promise that I'll come back to this story as soon as I can. And I'm looking for eight characters to join in on the fun. And to take down the five clans I'll have five teams of two to help bring down the five Deadly clans of Japan. Satoshi and Castle are going after the Sezomari clan along with the Russian arms dealer. So if you're interested, send me a PM of your character as listed in the opening A/N, and it's going to be first come first serve. Also, feel free to drop a review if possible, and like BLAKKSTONE said about Hong Kong style, I might incorporate some John Woo in my future chapters, and you can't get any more Hong Kong than John Woo. Also, here's some truths about me doing this story, One: I've seen Frank take on the Yakuza in the '89 film, but it wasn't in Japan, Also, I played the Punisher game and it too had the Yakuza (The game could've been better) And I've read a lot of good Punisher stories but not one where Frank takes on the Japanese crime syndicate. Two: I happen to have a love of the Japanese culture let alone I'm a total sucker for anime. And three: I'm a die hard Punisher fan. So until the next installment, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


End file.
